


Can I Have a Moment?

by Virareve



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, High School, Taking matters into one's own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virareve/pseuds/Virareve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear, all I need is a moment of your time to make it worth it." It was much more than a moment, but least to say, it was the best time he had ever spent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Moment?

"Now here's the thing," started Adyson, somehow inescapably pushing him against the wall though she was a good six inches shorter. "I am not a patient person. At all. I prefer to jumpstart things with a bang and let the lines fill themselves in from there, if you know what I mean."

Django didn't really, but there was a stunningly beautiful and irritated eighteen year old girl holding him to a wall with her knee between his legs. Right now, he figured, it was probably best to shut up and _pretend_ to get it.

"I mean, we've been friends for how long? And I've thrown _how_ many hints at you? I even spent senior year working as your dad's teaching assistant while I'm entering University as a declared poly-sci major. Your either as dense as mud or—"

And this, Django determined, with the same static power that he used to decide all things, was a good time to kiss her.

Luckily she agreed. Her hands slid around his neck and pulled him closer, fingers tangling though his hair in a way that made him pull her closer.

She felt so powerful, so surprisingly strong, so alive with determination to get what she desired, and he had _never_ kissed a single person before, but he was beginning to think he didn't really want to be going around kissing anyone else either.

He just wanted her.

They'd spent the last decade of their lives worrying about their friends' big projects and love lives, not to mention their own ambitions. It only seemed right to have each of them focus on the other for a change.

Her lips dove forward to meet his and he leaned back against the wall, enjoying the feeling of her weight against him. Everything in-between or outside wasn't worth noticing.


End file.
